1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radiating device for a power amplifier etc. with an escutcheon which is employable as a member of a component stereo etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is the most essential requirement for electrical appliances having large heat emission, e.g. a power amplifier etc. to assure good heat dissipation to always develop their best performances. On the other hand, for instance, where the power amplifier is used as a component unit of a component stereo or the like, there is another aesthetic requirement for the appearance of the power amplifier and a further requirement for the size of the power amplifier.
In a conventional power amplifier for use in a component stereo etc., an escutcheon portion thereof is usually made of a metallic material such as aluminum and molded therefrom by die casting and has considerably bulky radiating fins for effecting necessary heat dissipation. Thus, in the conventional power amplifier, the appearance and the size is sacrificed for the performance thereof.